Horde's Rest Tavern
The 'Horde's Rest Tavern '''is a tavern and inn in the Ariljaa District in northern Kharkorhum. It is owned by Doghshin-un ökin Ibakha and attended by Buru-nu ökin Saraana when Ibak is out on a royal errand. History Originally the first site of the Airi'ut monastery, the building was abandoned with the establishment of the Chamarkai district and the building of the Temple of Dawn in order for the monastery to be closer to spiritual enlightenment (and farther from a burgeoning busy commercial zone). It sat unused for a year until Khash Khatun gave it to Ibakha as a place for her spies and intelligence agents to rest and recuperate from missions abroad. Since then, Ibak has allowed it to stay true to it's spiritual roots by allowing Airi'ut brewing monks to test out their concoctions on the general public within it's doors. This also has the unintended but positive side effect of loosening tongues in a den of ears that are always listening. In-Game Description ''As you enter into the Horde's Rest tavern, you see a scene that would be more at home in a dojo or a monastery than a place where hard liquor apparently flows the freest. The main room has a hearth blazing in the middle surrounded by a small square of stone. Tatami mats line the rest of the floor, and dividers block off a small portion of the left side of the room for privacy's sake. Across the room from the door, you see a brewing station you could probably call a bar, where a stern-eyed woman is cutting leaves, berries, wood and stranger ingredients with a knife almost as long as her forearm, elbow to fingertip. A mural of a great battle is painstakingly painted on the entire wall behind her. Tables low to the ground surrounded by cushions are scattered around the rest of the room for patrons to take a seat at. Above your heads on ropes of red, bottles of all shapes and sizes are hanging from the rafters, little paper tags tied around their necks and bodies with twine to signify what they are. The bottles clink together overhead when the occasional gust of wind blows in from beyond the divider like wind chimes. Monks wearing green and brown Kāṣāya robes periodically return to the bar area with the stern-eyed priestess, talking to her briefly and picking bottles from the ceiling before returning to their patrons' side. Most of them are carrying scrolls of paper and ink brushes made from feathers, and they watch the patrons with brushes at the ready, hurriedly writing the patrons' initial thoughts before leaving them to the rest of their drink. As you watch, one large orc takes a drink and immediately spits a 3' plume of fire; another patron takes a careful sip, swallows, tries to speak and falls unconscious instantly. The monks do not seem overly concerned about this and go about their note-taking with a solemn face. As you look around, you realize there is a long hallway to your left, leading somewhere you can't quite see, as a curtain covers the doorway. There are also two shrines to your right; one of Khash Khatun victorious on horseback, and another to no one you know in particular. It seems you'll have to seat yourself if you'd like to sit down and have a drink. If you're looking for a room, you'll probably have to ask the barkeep. Interactions Drinks Characters Doghshin-un ökin Ibakha, owner Buru-nu ökin Saraana, co-owner Drifting Cloud, agent Vepallidus, monk Tarkhan-yin kö'ün Dalavč, agent Adreth Daezorwyn, monk Skosgrolir Emberpike, agent Rung Bell, monk Relcerys Beitora, bard Deetulx Dampspark, patron Saʿad udh-Dhābiḥ and Zûmug Vunakanathi, patrons Traorin Fletcher and Vonnur Khursten, patrons Asphodel Brandybuck, patron Category:Locations Category:Factions